How it all began
by Aphroditesdaughter47850
Summary: This story starts off with a little 6 year old girl named Morgan and her 5 year old sister Shawnee. Guards in white uniforms bust into her house and capture her and her parents. They torture her parents right in front of her and then take her away with three other children. Two boys and one other girl. She knows the girl from school and that her parents know her ease read


**Back story on my Maze Runner fanfic**

**Jelli you better actually read this.**

Morgan's POV (6 years old, Shawnee's 5)

I woke up to the sound of the door being busted down. I looked up, seeing people in white walk in to my father. They punched him in the face, grabbing his arms. I saw my little sister Shawnee asleep next to me. I shook her awake. She looked up at the people who restrained our father. Our mother came into the room, getting grabbed by the other people also.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Shawnee screamed and the people in white grabbed a hold of our arms.

They dragged us out of our house and down to a vehicle. They threw us in. I scrambled to my parents as Shawnee sat down in our moms lap. She covered her eyes, crying. We had a bumpy ride to wherever we were going. The workers opened the doors and grabbed us, yanking us out of the car. They pushed us inside this building where a woman in white stood.

"Bring the children to the room. Put the parents in the torture chamber." She ordered to them.

They brought Shawnee and me to a room, shoving us inside. They locked the door so we were trapped. I looked around. There was a long glass window looking into the other room. I walked over to the glass and saw our mother and father being put in the chairs. The people tied them to them, restraining them. They stuck a needle into their arms, ejecting a serum into their veins. I covered Shawnee's eyes so she couldn't watch our parents shake and spas. They tortured them. I felt tears wheal up in my eyes. I couldn't cry in front of my sister or it would show her that something's really bad.

"Sit down." I told her and she sat against the wall.

The women in white unlocked the door and walked inside. Three other children were behind her, tears staining their cheeks. I recognized one of them from school.

"Jena?" I asked and she looked up.

"Morgan!" She said and sniffled.

She almost ran but the women placed her hand in front of her. The two other children where boys about Jena and I's age. One was Asian like Jena. He had dark hair with dark brown eyes. The other was dirty blonde with chocolate eyes. Shawnee stood up next to me as the women stopped in front of us. She crouched down in front of us.

"My name is Ava Paige. You're safe now. Just remember, WICKED is good." She said and I looked at her.

"What's happening to my momma and papa?" I asked sternly.

"They are being questioned for trying to stop our tests. You are now part of WICKED. You'll never see them again." She said and I closed my eyes.

She stood up and grabbed our shoulders, ushering us out of the room with the other three children. I walked with Shawnee and Jena while the boys walked behind us.

"Here is where you five will be sleeping, eating, learning, and being kept safe." She said to us, opening a door.

We walked inside. The walls where white, the beds where white, almost everything was white. Besides this one sign on the wall that was blue. It said, _WICKED is good. _She closed the door, leaving us in there. I held back my tears so I wouldn't seem weak to the others. Shawnee and I sat down on beds next to each other. She quickly fell asleep as I sat on my bed, my legs brought up to my chest.

"Everything's going to be different." I whispered to myself before I fell asleep.

**~~~~~~Fast forward to where we're 16 and Shawnee's 15~~~~~~**

"NEWT! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled to one of my best friends and annoying crush.

"No way! I heard this holds your many dark secrets!" He ran down the hall laughing, waving my diary in his hand.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A PIECE OF KLUNK!" I chased him, eventually cornering him.

He opened it and began to read it out loud.

"Dear diary, today I just couldn't stop thinking about him… Jena keeps telling me to women up and tell him about the crush. I just can't because-"I tackled him before he could read the rest.

I quickly snatched the book from his hand and closed it. I got up and began to run away when I ran into the head director, Ava Paige. She looked at me.

"Ah. Exactly who I have been looking for." She smiled as Newt jogged up next to me.

His dirty blonde hair flopped on one side of his face. His sideways smile always on his face as his chocolate brown eyes spark.

"Now that you, Newt, Jena, and Minho are 16, you guys will now be working in WICKED headquarters." She said and I looked over at Newt who ran his thumb and pointed finger over his lips.

"Okay. Does Jena and Minho know?" I asked and she nodded.

"Training starts tomorrow." She walked down the hall, away from us.

Newt looked at me and I shrugged. We walked back to the room. Minho and Jena where playing a board game while Shawnee painted her nails. WICKED practically gave us anything we asked for. Games, nail polish, makeup, even guns if we wanted but no.

"So Jena. What's Morgan's big secret?" Newt smirked and Shawnee stopped painted her nails, looking over at us.

I saw Jena smirk.

"Not going to get me that easy Newt." She said and Minho looked up.

"Then… Game of Truth or Dare anyone?" Newt asked and I put my hands up.

Everyone agreed and we sat down in a circle. Jena went first.

"Newt. Truth or dare?" She asked him and he thought.

"Truth." He said and we laughed.

"You're a baby." Minho said, running his hand through his hair.

Newt rolled his eyes as Jena thought of a truth.

"Are you excited to work for WICKED?" She asked him and he shook his head.

Everyone looked down at their hands.

"They tortured them. Of course I'm not excited to work for them." He said then turned to me. "Morgan, truth or dare?"

I stood up and went to the door.

"Dare. I'll be right back though." I said and opened the door, walking out.

I leaned against the wall and slid down it, putting my head into my hands. I sniffled a few times, allowing the tears to streak down my cheeks. Memories of seeing the needle going into my parent's arms, them shaking, the workers breaking down my front door, them punching my father in the face. I heard the door open and I looked up. Newt shut the door and sat down next to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry for bringing up the parent thing… I knew I shouldn't have right as your eyes turned a stormy grayish bluish color and when you stood." He said.

I shook my head and wiped my eyes.

"It's fine… We should get back to the game… Don't want to have them waiting." I said and stood up.

He grabbed my arm, making me lean down to him. He kissed my cheek then stood up. Newt opened the door, leaving me standing there. I finally walked inside the room, sitting back down.

"Alright. I dare you to scream as loud as you can." Newt smirked at me and I groaned.

I took a deep breath. They covered their ears and I let out a loud screeching sound. It pierced the air and I heard someone run down the hallway to our room. A guard opened the door and looked inside.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"No sir. Just a dare from a game." I smiled sweetly to him.

He nodded and closed the door, walking back down the hallway. They uncovered their ears and laughed. I glared at them.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Minho laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're always hungry shuck-face." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes back at me and he walked out with Newt and Shawnee. I went to my bedside table, picking up my brush. The poster on the wall had come off a little. I took the flap and tried to stick it back. I saw something black under it. I pulled the whole poster off and Jena came up next to me.

"WICKED is not good… Whatever they're telling you to do, it's killing innocent teen boys. They're sent into this maze to try to find a way out… They get killed by grievers and get tortured and brainwashed…" I read out loud.

"Is this true?" Jena asked me and I shrugged.

I stuck the poster back over it and turned around.

"No idea. Whatever it is, I wouldn't worry. C'mon, let's go get something to eat." I said and walked out of the room with Jena and down the hall towards the eating hall.

**~~~~~~~Fast forward to training~~~~~~~**

I woke up and grabbed my white uniform for training. I sighed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I changed quickly and went back to the room with my friends. I did my hair and grabbed my mirror, doing only eyeliner. My eyes were a deep orange color. I looked at my ear piercings and nose piercing. I sighed, remembering when I got them. Fourteen years old, going through a phase. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked into the mirror, seeing Newt behind me.

"Come on. Let's not have Ava Paige get mad at us." He said and we walked with Minho and Jena to the training area.

We walked inside and saw people working at computer-like stations with touch screen computers and keyboards. I saw pictures of boys on the screens. We walked past one section with water cages. A boy banged against the glass. I jumped and grabbed a hold of Newts arm as we walked. He didn't really care. We finally got to Dr. Ava Paige and sat down in seats.

"Alright children. You will learn how to brainwash and track the boys that we're sending into the glade." She said and cracked her thumbs.

I looked at Jena. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. Paige kept talking to us about what the expectations are and all of that. I mostly blocked everything out, thinking about the boys dying in the maze… not remembering anything.

"Alright. I'll show you to your stations." She said and we got up, following her back to the computer room.

She sat Jena next to me, Minho in front of her and Newt across from me. I looked at the screen of my blue computer thing. I saw Newt through it. He looked at me. She left us there on our own. I clicked buttons and started to get the hang of it. I clicked one button and a large picture of a man with black veins and spitting out black liquid popped up on my screen. I screamed, falling back in my chair. Ava Paige walked over to me and helped me up. Newt looked at me from his station.

"It's alright child. You're safe here from that. We call it The Flare. It infects the brain, causing this." She said to me and I closed my eyes.

She walked away and I closed it. It was time to stop training and go back to the room. Newt and Minho walked ahead of Jena and I.

"We've gotta help these boys stop being sent into the maze." I whispered to her.

"Are we gonna do it alone?" She asked me.

"I'll talk to Newt… Talk to Minho and we can probably do something about it… Just… Please." I said to her and she sighed.

"Fine." She walked away from me and into the room. Newt stood on the other side of the doorway, leaning against the wall.

He grabbed the handle and closed the door. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"I know you. You're going to try to do something about all of this nonsense going on in WICKED." He whispered to me and I nodded.

"Actually Jena and I… We just need you and Minho aboard." I said to him and smiled innocently.

"What if we get caught?" He asked and I sighed.

"I'll take full responsibility and get tortured for it. I don't care what you say." I said to him.

He scrunched his eyebrows then sighed.

"Fine. I'm in. I'm sure Minho will agree also." He put in and then opened the door.

I walked inside after him, shutting the door. Shawnee sat on her bed, broadly. While everyone got ready for bed, I sat on my bed, looking at my hands. Shawnee, Minho, and Jena passed out quickly while Newt slowly fell asleep. I got up, walking out of the room. I went to the top floor since I wasn't allowed on the roof. I knew the windows were fake, showing only good things. I still sat there against one of the beams. I heard someone sigh and sit down in front of me. I looked up and saw Newt.

"Do you have like senses on when I move?" I laughed slightly.

He rolled his eyes, laughing a little also.

"Nah. I just heard you leave." He said. "Wanted to make sure everything was okay."

I nodded and looked down at my hands.

"Yeah… Just I can't help but remember that image of The Flare…" I said and shook my head. "Makes me think if that's what happened to my… my parents…"

He sighed and got up, coming over to my side. He put an arm around my shoulders.

"It might have been but they're probably watching over you right now." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah." I nodded again.

"If you don't mind me asking… Did your parents have color changing eyes and piercings?" He asked. "Did they have a tattoo?"

I looked at him, my eyes wide. No one knew about my tattoo on my wrist. Like I got my piercings, I got it when I was fifteen. When I started having a crush on Newt. He grabbed my arm and rolled my sleeve up, seeing the tattoo.

"I believe my mom had color changing eyes… But no. They did not support piercings or tattoos." I answered.

"Then why get them?" He asked.

"Well… I was going through a phase when I was fourteen. So I got this piercing when I found out that WICKED burned my house down." I pointed at my left ear.

"I got this one when they told me my parents were killed." I pointed to the large ear cuff on my right ear. "They said it was an accident but I know it wasn't." I rolled my eyes.

"And I got this nose ring when I found out that I was stuck here forever… I might take them out soon though…" I shrugged.

"What about your tattoo?" He asked.

"Oh well… I got it when I started to have my first crush." I answered and he nodded.

"Who was your first crush?" He asked and I shook my head.

I sat there, looking at the projected window. I could feel Newts eyes on me. I finally sighed, looking over at him.

"Yeah no. I'm not saying because you'll just laugh at me." I said and got up. "Come on, let's get back. We have work in the morning."

He groaned and got up. We walked back to the room. Everyone else was still sound asleep. I climbed into my bed and looked across to Newt, climbing into his own. He looked over at me.

"Goodnight Morgan." He laughed and I rolled my eyes, falling asleep.

**~~~~~~Fast forward to when we are 18 and Shawnee's 17~~~~~~**

We were sitting at our stations like always. Shawnee on the right of me now. I looked up to see Newt across from me, studying his screen. He looked through it to me. He smirked at me. The doors opened with a loud clang. Officers in white stormed over to the boy's side, grabbing their arms.

"Wait. Newt. What's happening?" I stood up in my seat, looking at them.

Jena stood next to me. The officers punched the struggling boys.

"Hey! Stop it!" I yelled to them and they began to drag them away.

Jena and I ran after them. The two other officers grabbed a hold of Jena and I's arms, pulling us back.

"Newt!" I screamed his name, feeling my emotions build up in me.

"Minho!" I heard Jena scream from beside me.

I struggled against the officer's grip.

"What are they going to do to them?!" I demanded.

"No worries. You'll see them on your screens in no time." He smirked and pulled us back to our work stations.

They sat us in our chairs and constantly stood behind us. I felt a tear trace down my cheek as I went on with my work. They were going to put them in the maze… They must've found out about the plan. I looked over at Jena who stared at her screen. I looked into mine, seeing images of Newt and Minho. What their brains looked like, new photos of what they'll be wearing into the maze… A video popped up on the screen, showing Minho and Newt in the water chambers. The workers began to brainwash them. I pressed a button which made the video go away and I clenched my fists. They shut the computers off and I got up. I was pretty sure we would see them in the glade when we got to work tomorrow morning.

"I can't believe they did that." Jena said to me when we walked inside the room.

"I've got a plan but it might get us in trouble." I said to her and sat down on my bed.

Shawnee didn't say much. She just sat down on her bed, falling asleep.

"I just want them back." She sighed and I nodded.

"We'll get them back." I reassured her.

She nodded, climbing onto her bed and lying down. We closed our eyes, falling asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~Three days later~~~~~~~~~**

I watched Minho and Newt work around in the glade. I clicked buttons, trying to send signals or something. Jena looked over at me and I got frustrated. I banged my fist down on the table. Ava Paige walked in with two guards. She pointed over to me.

"That's not good." Jena said to me and I shoved her.

The guards walked over and grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" I shoved his arm away.

They just grabbed it back, squeezing my arms. I struggled to get away from them as they carried me away. Jena stood up but Ava Paige pushed her back down into her seat. Ava talked to her. Most likely saying '_WICKED is good.'_ They dragged me into the room where they test everyone. While they strapped me to a table, Shawnee was shoved in by another officer. They strapped her to a table also. I shook against my restrains. One guy picked up a needle and stuck it into my arm. I blacked out instantly.

My eyes opened and I was in something. Wait. Where was I? I banged against the thing I was in, a liquid surrounding me. People stood outside of it, staring at me. The liquid drained and I stood there. The thing I was banging on pushed me back inside a dark room. I moved, feeling someone bump into me. The person fell as I fell over them. Then once again, it went blank.

**Suuuu yeahhh… #mewristshurt #jeinho #newgan #slay #readthis #tookmetwodaystowrite #READIT**


End file.
